Clan Hart
The Noble House Hart represents loyalty, understanding, perseverance, and freedom, with a long history of triumph over hardship. It is a Major Clan of the Kingdom of Vornair. The Barn Owl symbol represents commerce, strategy, independence, and intuition. House Hart leads the county of Hartland, which houses the trade capital city of Helgrim Enterprises. Hartland is a prominent county in the duchy of Zylphania. County Hartland is dedicated to supporting trade and commerce through animal husbandry and lore, transportation, and wildlife resource preservation. Hartland works very closely with many other counties associated with Helgrim Enterprises, and with surrounding duchies and counties, to ensure that fair trade and resources are firmly established within (and outside of) the kingdom. The main skills associated with this house are in mercantile, commerce, trade, archery, animal taming, breeding, and training, with some focus in disguises. Characteristics Motto "Through darkness, we fly." Focus Commerce, Wildlife and Organic Resource Conservation, Animal Husbandry and Training, Disguises Symbol As the silent, powerful hunter of the night, the barn owl represents the Hart's strength and wisdom to fly through adversity instead of against it. The barn owl is fierce, yet understanding and intuitive. A predator of strategy rather than strength, the barn owl will seek to use any obstacle in its favor. Values The Hart are not known for seeking to obtain a great deal of political power, but rather they prioritize perseverance, freedom, understanding, and loyalty and will do what is necessary to ensure these values for their peoples. They are fiercely loyal to their family and people, and while they may come across as somewhat adaptable to personalities, they are honest and authentic. Any Hart who goes against the Hart values by becoming malicious and dishonest faces strict rejection from the Hart House as violators of the Oath of Jeorgen. Leading by compassion combined with a fierce protectiveness, Hart will stop at nothing to defend their own people and lands. Hart personalities tend to be unfettered and untraditional, often spontaneous and somewhat improper for nobles. They are adept at showing many sides of their personalities by adapting to the natures of those around them, but they thrive on adventure. Hart have been described as "wild animals stuffed in lace and linen." History Long ago, a monster ruled a Duchy. Many failed to slay the monster, so he grew. He had four children: two female and two male, who were expected to follow in his path. Eager to please their father, three followed. But one, a girl of 17, fled into the forest. The lost sister, Rheina Delvenhart, begins House Hart. Through her supporters, Rheina was lifted to Countess, renaming the house to Hart and the county to Hartland. Her father, in cool confidence, allowed her to remain. Hart house ruled the county for the length of the founder's lifespan, the children born to lead each city of the county. The Hart Count or Countess running the county was often well-loved, along with their children. The men generally focused on the sciences and the study of nature, and the women traditionally delved minorly into deviant skills, primarily disguises to escape the noble lifestyle. While the women of Hart were known for being excellent motivators and leaders for the people, their role in the Dance of Dynasties was not without mention. Hart women were usually in the forefront of popularity and admiration in the duchy, the men worked closely with them, more concerned with the science of their work. A cousin house of House Trenbull, House Hart were expected to support Trenbull's usurpation against Duke Mavrix. With loyalty as a main value of House Hart, there was much debate as to whether House Hart would support their distant cousins. Count Jeorgen Hart concluded, with some uneasiness, that loyalty to one's house and immediate people takes priority over distant blood, and decided to join against Trenbull, only to fail. During the reign of Duke Trenbull the Tyrant, Count Jeorgen Hart was slain and the Hart house loss influence over their land. Thereafter, they were pressured to concentrate on the city of Helgrim, in an effort to maintain economic stability in favor of total land ownership. With the support and benevolence of House Bombastus, House Hart was able to regain their county. The Oath of Jeorgen In the honor of the valiant Jeorgen Hart, the historical figurehead of House Hart, all pledged members, families, and minor houses must know and follow the Oath of Jeorgen. Darkness is strife we overcome We grow in strength, go in valor Wings evolved from conflict of night Feather by feather, according to might '' '' Moving ever forward Moving through strife Marching ever onward To the summit of life '' '' On the wings of wind We shall never depart “Through darkness we fly” Is the heart of House Hart ''Written by Baron Kntry of Helgrim Enterprises Current Situation Hartland is one of several counties associated with Helgrim Enterprises in the Duchy of Zylphania. Countess Rheika Hart, the current house leader, operates the county of Hartland and co-leads Helgrim Enterprises. She also leads the Ministry of Culture in the Duchy of Zylphania. Other Notes County Knight Order - Defenders of House Hart and the County of Hartland Vassal Houses - Each choose an animal spirit symbol to represent their minor house and bloodline. '''Pledged Houses' * All minor houses pledge loyalty to House Hart through the Oath of Jeorgen and promise to pursue the growth of the county, thus the duchy. * Responsible for operating their towns to the best of their abilities. * Work in cooperation with all towns of Hartland and Zylphania. * Work in cooperation with the lands to utilize its greatest strengths through strategy and calculated planning. * Can be minor or major houses, or pledged bloodlines. * Dedicated to working as a unified team. * Contact House leader if interested. Round Table Council ''Advisors to the House leader and managers of their areas of expertise. Responsible for cooperating to ensure the growth and facilitation of the county operations. Positions are filled by experience and skill, not by land owned or title otherwise.'' * Steward: Personal assistant and secretary to the House leader, scribe and organize communication efforts, main advisor. Coordinates local events and acts as a host in place of the Countess when absent. * Master of Law: Implementing and maintaining county justice systems, documents, and court systems in coordination with the duchy. * Economics Specialist: Gather economic data, then study and organize data appropriately to advise and present, Meet, discuss, and plan with other county and duchy economists, Advise as a member of the county council * Knight Order: Security of the county, training combat, patrol and city guard, defensive infrastructural efforts * Citizen Representative: Serve as the voice of the vassals and commoners, reports on the needs of county citizens, and ensures a healthy relationship between nobles and citizens. * Foreign Diplomat: Maintaining connections with foreign groups, assisting the house standing in the political realm, ensure external trade partners and relationships. * Master of Guilds: Responsible for working with the internal guilds of the county to ensure optimal operations. Also responsible for hiring and coordinating with the City Planner to structure the county in coordination with the mayors. Category:Major Clan